Love's Endless Bounty
by Beauty's cute neko
Summary: Year after Masaya passed away in a car accident, Ichio is trying to get her life back together. Kisshu wants to go out with her but he has some competition. Cover picture coming soon.


Love's Endless Bounty

Chapter 1 love's begining

Ichigo sighed. It had seemed like forvere since her one true luve, masaya had died in a car acident. She hated herself for it, because i meen, she was supposed be a mew mew dang it! How had she let that happen!? Life was just so unfar. Why did fait haveto bee so crule?

"I need to move on, i'm 18 now, i have my own appartment, i should move on with my life." She keept thinking o herself, but then she would remember his face and would be overwhelemd with emotion and would end p crying for days. She wasn't really part of the mews anymore, se gave the titel up to berry because she was just falling apart and you can't have the leader of a teem fallin apart. But because that there was no more real threats that the mews had to deal with, they hadkind if broken up a long time a go, bot long hafter they all got to the midfle year of their highschool. And now ichigo didnt even have contact info on most of them. She just couldn't spare they memories of what hr past life hd been like. She was orking too part time jobs now, and had moved into her one apparetment. Witch she needed to go too now, her one part time job i meen. As she was walking down the street too her said job, she saw a flash a littles way away, and when she looked at it, she saw it was...

"Kisshu..." She breath. It felt so hard to breath when she saw him after allthis time, she didn't know what to di. It just brought up all the old emtion she shoved down into her, all the memories og hoe shw was in the past. A bright cherry girl, full of life and hope, snd in love. Now look at her, she was patheyic.

"W-why hace you come here?!" She asked, feeling s bit alarded. "Ichigo, don't be up set! I'm nor here rohurt you"! Kisshu said! " i wanted to tell you, i still vare about you!" Kisshu was walking towards her, heeling his heart race. " i just, iy's been so long... Sine i've seen you..." He was aporoching her ready to reach out and touch her face, but ichigo whimpered. "Just stop and leave me alone!" She then ran away, too her job, leaving kisshu alone, hurt.

This part time job she ws at, she was a waitress, so she was good at it, but somtines it made her sid, because it reminded her of the past. A new costumer came in to the esturant and sat at the bar she was at. "Heeeloo ichigoooo~" he purred. "Oh god not this baka again." She thought to her self. She was about to take the baka coustermer's order, when someone interjected. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU CREEPY SADIST!" Someone else yelled at baka. "Oh no they're going to start fighing over me again!" She thought.

No you may be confuded on who the people fighting are. Well the baka happend to be Carl, the local psyco who had a huge crush on ichigo. Had had grayish fluffy har, a green shirt on, pants shoes and a green hat. (Ok so yess i know yes that is the carl from llamas with hats but it will all be explained in the aouther's comments) The parson yelling at carl was Edward Cullen, a vampire. He had fallen maddlu in love with ichigo after his girlfriend died. He also had a boyfriend named taylor, but edward claimed the relationship was open. They had both fallen in love with ichigo and had tryed to ak her out many times, but she turned them both down, because of it not beeing fair for her too just pick one.

The men were now screaming af each other and the manager was trying too throe them out, saiding thst they were going to be in big trouble if they didn't ger outsidem of his resturant. They when outside but they continued fighting. Taylor appoligized to ichigo saying that he had to try to calm edward down. "Let me come with you and maybe i can calm thim down too." She said to him. "Ok you'll probably ne the only one who can do it." He said to her. (In truth taylor is jellious of ichigo because he thinks edward likes her more then him). They then both hurried outside, where the men were on the ground fightinh eoth each other. "BOYS PLEASE STOP!" She screamed! They both stopped and staried at her. "Ok guys i know you like me but this has got to stop. Look i promise to go on a date uth both ov you if you a stop fighting with ech other and b if i pick one of you over thr other, you can't bee md and try to kill the oyher ok?" She ask. Both men got uo off the ground and nodded. "Buut i knooow you'll piiiick mee ichigooo sweeeetie liiiips!3" carl purred again. "I trust you hsve enough sence to pick me over that demented idiot, ichigo." Edward said, and taylor lookef at him jeliously. Ichigo felt happier now since her love probablems had been solved for now, until her heard someone yell, "ICHIGO HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVE YOU LONGER THEM THEM!" Nd ichigo looked up and saw poor kisshu looking so hurt. "Kisshu i had to stoo them from trying o kill each other! If you want, i will go on a dated with you too!" She yelled up at him! "Ok fine but i'll just have to make sure that you choose mee over them!" He declared! He knew that if he wanted ichigo's heart, he'd have too take out the comotistion!

End chapter 1

Auther's notes: ok so the firt chapter of my first fanfic is finished! Ok so yeah kisshu got a lot of attention this chapter but the other guys will get more later ok! So now onto the thing with carl, he's just a human version of the one's on the youtube videos ok? So right now it's just ichigo having all the romantic attention but i plan to bring in all the other mews. Esspecially berry and ringo because i love thm so much! I know some people might think the ships in this are a little strange, but i reaaaaally love crossovers and this was an idea i worked on wuth my friend too so yeah. I'll be sure too update soon! Please review! Also i can't give this a cover image yet because i'm new and the rules say i can't, but a cover image is coming soon!

lot's of love,

beauty's cute neko


End file.
